


Cheryl Blossom: Consequences (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Requested by @fandcmwriter: Imagine where Cheryl catches the reader checking another girl and she doesn’t talk to her all day until they get home and she punishes her. Submissive reader with extremley dom! Cheryl.





	Cheryl Blossom: Consequences (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dom!Cheryl x Sub!Reader. Someone’s gonna get tied uppp. Cheryl’s POV cuz y not right? Ya girl didn’t proofread☺. also it's hella short. I just realized that as I pasted it into the word box

**Cheryl’s POV**

Did she not know that I was watching her every move? The way her eyes darken when a certain raven-haired girl walks into the room? The way she flirts with said girl? We weren’t official yet, but Y/N was my girl. We were currently at lunch, I was forced to sit with The Sad Breakfast Club today. Honestly, I wouldn’t be caught dead with these losers if it weren’t for Y/N. The Y/H/C girl had me wrapped around her fingers. It scared me but I liked it. But watching her throw herself at Veronica, who might I say clearly likes Betty, is very disappointing. It angered me, seeing her chase after her when I was right beside her. She knew of my feelings for her, and she simply decided to fuck with them. “Veronica, when will you let me show you something real?”

I heard the girl whisper. Veronica, who also knew of my feelings for Y/N, decided it would be fun to play with my feelings and speak a lot louder than she was supposed to. “Tonight. If you play your cards right” Veronica spoke. They shared other things I didn’t want to hear. Two can play at that game. Since lunch was over, I stormed out as fast as I could and walked to my next class. I figured I wouldn’t speak to Y/N until the end of the school day since she was coming over. It was easy to ignore her, and I could tell it was driving her insane.

It felt good, seeing her in such a hassle. She’d shoot me texts during class hoping I’d respond, but no the fun has just begun. 3:15 slowly approached, as all my classes came to an end. I met up with Y/N by her locker and pulled her away. Didn’t say a word, but dragged her to my car and drove away. Once we got to my driveway. I’m sure my parents are home but who cares? They think Y/N is like my best friend. They don’t know half of the shit we do. I walked into my house with Y/N trailing not far behind me, and up to my room. Locking the door behind me in the process.

“You’re going to have to be quiet this time darling. And I mean not a sound.” She understood what I was getting at, and hurried to take off her clothes. While she was doing that, I grabbed the chair and some ropes and a vibrator. “Sit.” I motioned towards the chair. She did as told, and I tied her up, tight enough so she wouldn’t move, but not tight enough to hurt her. Her legs were spread wide enough for me to set the vibrating toy between her legs. Before she could make a sound, I attached my lips to hers. And she moaned into the kiss.

“You don’t get to make a sound remember?” I said fake pouted. “Remember earlier, when you asked Veronica on a date?” She nodded. “Well, that date is canceled. You’re not going on a date with Veronica ever. You know why? Because you’re mine.” She moaned quietly to herself, thrusting her hips into the vibrator. “Mm no. You don’t get to do that, sweetie. There are consequences for your actions.” She groaned out in pleasure.

I could tell she was close, she was moaning so loud, I had to cover her mouth. “Cum for me, baby.” I purred, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned into my shoulder. Her breathing was irregular due to the pleasurable feeling she was having. When she was calm enough, I untied her and gave her clothes to her. “You don’t get to fuck me and leave me,” I said pecking her lips. “Who said anything about leaving?” She laughed.


End file.
